Enchanted
by EternalCADFND
Summary: She didn't expect a tap on the shoulder. She didn't expect to enjoy the dance she was dreading. She didn't expect to find love. She didn't expect to be so enchanted by this white-haired boy. RoadxAllen AU oneshot


**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm EternalCADFND, and this is my first fan-fiction that I'm submitting here. ^^ This is a song-fiction to Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted'. I don't own the song, and I don't own Road, Allen, or any of the characters mentioned here. The plot is mine, though. ^^ I apologize in advance for any OOCness that might occur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There I was again tonight<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**__**  
><strong>__**Same old tired, lonely place**__**  
><strong>_

She was bored, again. Road leaned on the balcony, looking out at the quickly darkening scenery. She'd named each type of flower and shrub in the garden. Twice. Why she had to attend these dances was beyond her, especially now. She was going to be eighteen soon; she could take care of herself, couldn't she? Being home would certainly be more entertaining than staring off a balcony. A faint memory of a play she'd had to read a while ago and seen several times, 'Romeo and Juliet', flashed behind her gold eyes. She shook her head, making her blue hair start to spike up, which made her grimace. After all, it didn't like staying straight, or obeying gravity. Road pouted, knowing there would be teasing from Tyki if she didn't re-straighten it.

"I'm not in the mood for Romeo and Juliet. I've seen it so many times that it's boring." She muttered to herself.

_**Walls of insincerity**__**  
><strong>__**Shifting eyes and vacancy**__**  
><strong>__**Vanished when I saw your face**__**  
><strong>_

After replacing her white headband atop her head, Road looked over her shoulder to gaze at the couples twirling around in the ballroom. She'd known what loving family was like, but what was having a boyfriend like? She straightened her white dress, fiddling with the black ribbons as the thought of someone being that close to her crossed her mind. She'd seen it before in the literature that she'd read. Holding someone that you fancied in your arms was so much different from family. It was always so unexplainable, which at times frustrated her. She'd just have to feel it for herself. She shook her head, with a little less emphasis this time so her hair wouldn't act up, a laugh escaping her lips.

"No way. Men are pathetic." Road said wryly, turning her attention back to the outside world.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**__**  
><strong>_

She wasn't expecting a tap on the shoulder. Startled, she turned to face whoever it was that wanted her attention, though she wasn't sure she wanted to give it, and frowned. She wouldn't have been surprised had it been David and Jasdero, since she knew their troublemaking tendencies. She would glare at them for startling her and complain to her father as always, since she knew he would scold them for startling her. It was her version of revenge, or more like the only revenge she could pull on family without being scolded herself. But what she saw was not what she was expecting.

_**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"**__**  
><strong>__**Across the room your silhouette**__**  
><strong>__**Starts to make its way to me**__**  
><strong>_

Her golden glare softened when her eyes met with blue-grey eyes and not another pair of matching gold orbs. In front of her was a young man with white hair, a scar over his left eye, and a smile that could melt any girl's heart. Road raised an eyebrow. He was cute. Cute people were amusing, usually, at least when it came to her experience. _Maybe he'll keep me company,_ she thought. She'd take any savior from boredom who offered, so she smiled.

"Hello." The blue-haired girl found herself saying. Upon further inspection, she determined the boy in front of her to be cute and vaguely familiar, "Have we met before?"

_**The playful conversation starts**__**  
><strong>__**Counter all your quick remarks**__**  
><strong>__**Like passing notes in secrecy**__**  
><strong>_

"I don't think we have." The white haired boy said, "I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you."

He extended his hand, and Road smiled, placing her hand in his palm, "Well, Allen, I'm Road Kamelot. It's nice to meet you, too."

She said the words out of formality. She had to say them often. She could say 'It's nice to meet you' like anyone could say 'bless you' after someone sneezed. She couldn't possibly like someone who wasn't family. But she still giggled when he kissed her hand. His hand felt warm. It wasn't something she noticed often about people's hands, or people in general. They were all the same to her. But she didn't know what to say about him just yet.

"You looked awfully lonely standing out here alone. Would you care to dance with me?"

_Well, this is new, dancing with someone other than my family,_ Road thought, _a new experience, huh? Goodbye, boredom, I won't miss you._ "I'd love to." She replied, letting herself be led onto the dance floor.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**__**  
><strong>_

She'd thought she knew what dancing was like from having to dance with David and constantly watching dancers. She was surprised that it wasn't. She was happy it wasn't. It was… A warm feeling. It wasn't forced, the way she expected it to be. This Allen… _He's different_, she thought as they spun, _people can be like this?_ She smiled more easily than she knew she could. It didn't feel fake, like it usually did. She watched as he smiled back and they moved across the dance floor. _This is what it feels like, isn't it? Being close to someone you fancy… Wait a minute, __I what__?_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**__**  
><strong>_

They spent the evening together, which was more amusing than Road ever thought it would be. Allen certainly was different. There were no secret motives behind his eyes. There wasn't a sarcastic edge to his voice. He seemed like he was simply enjoying the company. His smiles were real. The rest of the night was not boring, in Road's mind. She'd viewed dancing as a mandatory action before- she never imagined it could be this… Fun. She was having fun with this boy she'd never met before. She was smiling real smiles as well, and she'd smile them only for him. A feeling like this could never get old.

_**The lingering question kept me up**__**  
><strong>__**2 A.M., who do you love?**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

It was morning already, and Road hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep in the past few hours. Her thoughts kept drifting to her dance partner. She groaned, throwing back the covers on her bed and swung her feet over to the side so they touched the ground. She ran her thin fingers through her blue hair, which was now a mess, as she tried to think of something or someone besides the white haired boy she'd met that night. Thinking about it, in every fairytale romance she'd read, neither person could get the other off of their mind. Now that she was experiencing it, she found it annoying. But maybe he was thinking about her, too? Road perked up at the thought, but then another hit like a sledgehammer. What if he wasn't?

"This warm feeling… It had better not be love. It better not. Otherwise I swear I'll…" She grumbled, biting her lips. "… If it is, he'd better like me too."

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**__**  
><strong>__**Wishing you were at my door**__**  
><strong>__**I'd open up and you would say**__**  
><strong>__**It was enchanting to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

Despite her feet aching from the combination of dancing so much and much higher-heeled shoes than she was used to, she began to pace in her room, hoping to gain some clarity. She'd hated people who weren't her family for what they'd done, the things they'd said, but Allen was so different. She could feel her heart aching for his company again. It was a feeling she hadn't had before. She held her hands at her chest, swallowing a lump in her throat before it could fully form, half catching herself off guard. Tears? For someone she'd just met? _Last night was real, right? If people can act like that, maybe… Maybe I… Maybe they aren't so… Horrible._

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

No matter what she did that morning, she couldn't get his face or his smile out of her mind. She found herself smiling at the memories of the two of them dancing and talking. He told her about his friends, his ordeals… People seemed a whole lot more… Tolerable to Road the way he spoke of them. The way that he saw the good in people was something she'd lost. She'd been slowly jaded over the years. She thought she'd only have her dreams and her family as good company; all others were just puppets on others' strings. But this boy was changing her, raising so many questions within a girl who didn't think she'd have to deal with them. Why would people act so harshly if it was so nice being kind? The thought faded as she thought about Allen for the umpteenth time that morning.

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**__**  
><strong>_

Somehow strides turned into twirls as she figured this feeling might not be so terrible after all. She felt… Happy. Really, truly happy. A feeling she'd also been deprived of over the years. She laughed as she collapsed back on her bed, her feet giving out. She moved her blue bangs out of her eyes, knowing that her gold eyes would come across those blue-grey eyes again. Road knew that there was another dance made for what was technically today. Hopefully, she could meet Allen again. If not, she'd personally march right out of there and look for him, and no one would be able to stop her from doing so. Not her father, not Tyki, not even the Earl himself.

_**This is me praying that**__**  
><strong>__**This was the very first page**__**  
><strong>__**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**__**  
><strong>__**Until I see you again**_

At the next dance, she scanned the crowd for a white head of hair. She figured that he'd stick out like a sore thumb, but it seemed that he blended more than she thought he would. She bit her lips, clenching her fists against the smooth deep-purple fabric of the new dress she was wearing. _Where could Allen be? If I don't find him,_ She thought, looking at the shiny shoes she was wearing, _I might not be able to smile like that again. _She wanted to be able to smile, to feel that way again. She didn't care if it was naïveté that made him so attractive, she just wanted to be with him.

_**These are the words I held back**__**  
><strong>__**As I was leaving too soon**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**__**  
><strong>_

She didn't care if she was blunt, she needed to say it. She liked him. Scratch that. She LOVED him. She loved him more than she thought she could love anyone. She released her hold on her dress, fearing that if she gripped it tighter, the fabric would shred. She resumed scanning the crowd and her eyes lit up as she saw that familiar face. Without really having a mind for the people around her, Road started running towards the one person that was her exception for the hatred she had for the rest of humanity, Allen.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**__**  
><strong>_

But who was that person on his arm? Road skidded to a halt, noticing the Asian girl beside him. She was beautiful. Tears started welling up in her eyes. In a moment of spite, she hoped that the girl would perish. Road noticed his smile, though. If she made him happy, then… Why meddle? He was just a human anyway. Why should she bother? She shook her head. No, Road wanted Allen to be hers, desperately. She bit back that thought, however. What little trust in the rest of humanity she had was fading fast as she stood there, watching them.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

"I thought you didn't like the formalities." The Asian girl said with a laugh, straightening her dress as she sat. Asian girl… He'd said something about an Asian girl, didn't he? The one with an over-reacting brother; Lenalee, was it? She was prettier than Road thought she was.

"I don't." Allen replied. Looking out into the crowd like a lookout on a ship would keep his eyes peeled for land, he added, "I'm looking for someone."

"Someone? Was it that girl you met last night?" The Lenalee asked, tilting her head to one side. She grinned, "You seemed like you really liked her."

"I…" Caught off guard by the Asian girl's comment, he averted her gaze and any gaze that came his way. "…Yes. I want to see her again."

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

Those six words made Road's mind flood with relief and that warm feeling she'd defined as 'love'. She started walking, her pace quickening with each step she took towards him. She didn't care if this was some fairytale fable. If it was hers, it wasn't going to be boring. _Love could never truly be boring, _She thought, _it just keeps changing form. But it's nice. It keeps it from being dull._

"Allen!" She called out.

"Road…!" He turned, a different smile gracing his face.

She held onto him with a longing she didn't know she had. She was blissfully happy to notice his arms around her as well. She blinked back her tears, smiling like she had before- like she would only for him. "I missed you… It wasn't even a day, but I missed you so much." She mumbled into his shoulder, actually mustering up a laugh.

"I missed you too," He said.

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**__**  
><strong>_

Road backed up a bit, but refused to let go of his hands. This had all been sudden. There was a certain romantic aspect to being sudden. It felt like a now-or-never situation, so she decided to take her chances. "I want you to be mine."

"Then, I will, so long as you'll be mine, too." Allen said.

She wasn't expecting him to say that so quickly. No second thoughts. He really did like her too. The two leaned in close in a sweet kiss. When they broke away, they smiled, holding onto each other and not letting go for anything. Road never wanted this feeling to end, and so long as she could find him and be with him, it never would.

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I like the aspect of changing views. I really do. ^^ I think it applies to RoadxAllen. Thank you all for reading! :D


End file.
